halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cabin in the Woods
The Cabin in the Woods was one of the eight haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 23. It was located in Soundstage 21 along with Resident Evil: Escape From Raccoon City. The house was based off of the movie by the same name. History and Location On June 27th, 2013, Universal announced that a haunted house based on the movie The Cabin in the Woods would be coming that years event. The house would feature many of the best scenes from the movie, including the cabin itself and the laboratory under the cabin. The house would be one of two located in Soundstage 21, the other one being Resident Evil: Escape From Raccoon City. Soundstage 21 is one of the larger soundstage facilities designed to be used as filming locations for movies and television shows. These two houses would be the first two haunted houses located in Soundstage 21. Description Experience a live recreation of the film that ripped the horror genre inside out. Beneath the cabin’s rustic appearance lies a secret facility that unleashes terrifying beings that you thought only existed in nightmares. Experience Queue On one of the walls on a soundstage was a video showing how everything in Cabin in the Woods worked like how each monster is picked. House When you enter you are on the outside of the cabin where you see the decapitated head of Jules. When you enter the Cabin you see a zombie holding on to Jules head and a man on the couch that repeatedly screams. After that you walk further into the cabin where another zombie runs at you down a hallway with an axe. The you go into the bedroom where another zombie is sitting on the bed. You then go downstairs into the basement where you see the various items that summon the monsters. You then walk into a room where a zombie is above you and reaches at you. After that you go into a room with 2 glass elevators on both sides. The one on the left has the Sugarplum Fairy who is a girl in a ballerina dress whose whole face is a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. On the right is the Hell lord who is a bald man with circular saw in his head. Also the Hell lord can escape the glass elevator through an opening and scare you. You then go into a room surrounded by elevator doors where a clown usually jumps out of one of the elevators. Then you go into a surveillance room where you see various monsters on the screens and the Merman is on your left eating a victim. Then you see a wall with the name Kevin written in blood. The next scene is the scene with the doctors cutting up a victim with various tools. The final room is a room filled with glass elevators where various monsters jump out of the elevators. Then you exit the house. Pictures Clown (The Cabin in the Woods).png Trivia * In the final elevator scene if you look up you could see Jack and the Caretaker on one of the top elevators. * Also the last elevator of the final scene on the left had the Split-faced Thing in it from The Thing. * This is the first house located in Soundstage 21 along with Resident Evil: Escape From Raccoon City. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights 23 Category:Soundstage 21 Category:Movie Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Licensed houses